


Under the moonlight

by Naco



Series: Another tomorrow [2]
Category: Kiniro no Corda | La Corda d'Oro
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Melancholy, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naco/pseuds/Naco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Non è da te lasciarti sfuggire le buone occasioni, Tsukimori-kun.”<br/>“Non capisco a cosa ti riferisca, Yunoki-senpai.”<br/>“A niente in particolare, veramente. Pensavo solo che le occasioni sia meglio coglierle al volo, come hai fatto tu decidendo di andare in Europa nonostante tu sia ancora uno studente. Ma con la musica è molto più semplice, non trovi?”<br/>[Non ci sono veri e propri spoiler, ma ci sono riferimenti a un qualcosa che viene detto dal capitolo 56 in poi.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the moonlight

Len Tsukimori sollevò lo sguardo verso la luna che, pallida e piena, sembrava fissarlo, come un’amica complice e silenziosa.  
“Proprio non ti riesce di lasciarmi in pace, eh?” le domandò sorridendole impercettibilmente.  
Un mugugno incomprensibile e un leggero movimento delle lenzuola lo costrinsero ad abbassare la testa e a tornare ancora una volta a contemplare il volto della ragazza addormentata tra le sue braccia, preoccupato che le proprie parole avessero potuto svegliarla; tuttavia, il suo viso era ancora sereno e tranquillo.  
Da quanto tempo si era perso a guardarla dormire? Era una domanda a cui non sapeva trovare una risposta: forse erano trascorsi soltanto pochi minuti da quando si era svegliato e l’aveva trovata stretta a lui, come un cucciolo indifeso e bisognoso d’affetto, o forse ore, e ben presto il sole sarebbe sorto per ricordargli che era il momento di alzarsi, che gli impegni della vita reale reclamavano la sua presenza.  
O magari stava semplicemente sognando tutto: tra pochi minuti la sveglia sarebbe suonata e l’avrebbe destato completamente; lui si sarebbe stropicciato gli occhi, confuso, e d’istinto avrebbe cercato il corpo della ragazza accanto a sé, senza trovarlo. E allora avrebbe riso di se stesso e della propria stupidità per quegli sciocchi pensieri inutili e si sarebbe convinto che sì, forse era stato meglio così; avrebbe scrollato le spalle, deciso a dimenticare quello strano sogno e si sarebbe messo a controllare che tutto fosse in ordine; poi, in perfetto orario, avrebbe raggiunto l’aeroporto dove lo avrebbe atteso l’inizio della sua nuova vita.  
Un altro mugugno – questa volta gli era parso di sentire la parola violino in mezzo a quei suoni inarticolati, cosa che l’aveva fatto sorridere ancora una volta – lo strappò dai suoi pensieri: no, quello non era un sogno. Lei era davvero lì, tra le sue braccia, l’espressione felice e appagata come non l’aveva mai vista.  
Fra i ricordi di quella notte, ormai confusi dal torpore della sonnolenza, si trovò a domandarsi come fossero arrivati a quel punto; se quella mattina gli avessero detto che avrebbe trascorso le ultime sue ore in Giappone abbracciato alla donna che amava, non ci avrebbe mai creduto.  


*

  
Quella mattina aveva deciso di non andare a scuola. Non era mai stato tipo da saltare le lezioni, lui, anche se ormai era l’ultimo giorno prima della partenza; non aveva dovuto neanche impiegare quelle ore per preparare i suoi bagagli, poiché aveva sistemato tutto già la sera precedente.  
Semplicemente, non ci era andato perché non voleva vedere nessuno: non gli piacevano gli addii strappalacrime – non che avrebbe pianto perché non avrebbe più avuto modo di vedere la faccia da schiaffi di Tsuchiura, _ci mancherebbe altro_! – però odiava i commiati e, per caso, aveva scoperto che il professor Hanazawa e gli altri avevano preparato per lui una festa a sorpresa. Come se non lo sapessero, poi, che a lui quelle cose non interessavano!  
E invece, a quanto pareva, era stato lui a non imparare come fossero fatti i suoi compagni.  
L’orologio aveva appena suonato i sette rintocchi, quando il citofono aveva suonato e lui si era ritrovato la casa invasa dalle voci e dalle grida di tutti loro.  
“Non ti disturbiamo, vero, Tsukimori-kun?” aveva sorriso Hino, vedendolo.  
“Però come si suol dire ‘Se Maometto non va dalla montagna, allora è la montagna ad andare da lui!’!” l’aveva interrotta allora Hihara per spiegare la loro presenza lì.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto cacciarli di casa e spiegare che, no, non aveva tempo da perdere con loro, perché aveva tante cose da fare prima della partenza e che, se quella mattina non era andato a scuola, era stato proprio per evitare tutto quello; tuttavia, gli era bastato intercettare per un attimo il loro – il suo – sguardo sorridente e caldo per ammettere che, ok, un pochino potevano anche restare – erano andati apposta per lui, del resto, e sua madre gli aveva insegnato le buone maniere con i propri ospiti – e che, probabilmente, era proprio per sottrarsi da quello strano peso all’altezza del petto che si era formato da quando li aveva visti, che aveva cercato così tanto di non incontrarli, quel giorno. Perché forse, doveva ammetterlo, almeno un po’, gli sarebbero mancati.  
Che _lei_ gli sarebbe mancata.  
Di sottecchi, l’aveva seguita per tutta la sera, quasi inconsciamente, per imprimersi e portare con sé il ricordo della sua voce, l’eco della sua risata, il suo profumo: l’aveva vista ridere con Hihara, arrossire per una stupida battuta di Yunoki, chiacchierare con Tsuchiura; l’aveva osservata coprire amorevolmente Shimizu con una trapunta che le aveva fornito lui stesso, quando il ragazzo era crollato per terra, facendo prendere un colpo a tutti, e sogghignare quando Fuyumi si era offerta di restare accanto a lui finché non si fosse svegliato; si era chiesto che diavolo le stesse dicendo Hanazawa-sensei per farle illuminare lo sguardo in quel modo e che cosa stesse pensando, mentre, in un momento di calma, si era messa a curiosare fra i suoi CD.  
“Se vuoi te ne regalo qualcuno.” Si era ritrovato suo malgrado ad esclamare, facendola sobbalzare. Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che glieli avrebbe ceduti volentieri tutti e che magari, in quel modo, non si sarebbe dimenticata di lui; tuttavia, prima ancora di trovare il coraggio di farlo – o piuttosto, di aver anche solo pensato di poter dire una cosa simile – Hihara aveva attirato l’attenzione della ragazza.  
Lui l’aveva seguita con lo sguardo, il cuore ancora in tumulto a causa della strana sensazione appena provata.  
“Non è da te lasciarti sfuggire le buone occasioni, Tsukimori-kun.” aveva allora commentato una voce dietro di lui.  
Si era voltato e aveva fissato il viso del suo senpai dai capelli lunghi e il sorriso gentile, impassibile. “Non capisco a cosa ti riferisca, Yunoki-senpai.”  
“A niente in particolare, veramente. Pensavo solo che le occasioni sia meglio coglierle al volo, come hai fatto tu decidendo di andare in Europa nonostante tu sia ancora uno studente. Ma con la musica è molto più semplice, non trovi?”  
“Questo discorso vale anche per te, senpai?” si era ritrovato a domandargli d’istinto, forse per uno strano e infantile tentativo di difesa.  
Yunoki aveva sorriso e, per un attimo, Tsukimori si era chiesto se fosse reale, quel velo di malinconia che aveva offuscato il suo sguardo, o piuttosto frutto della propria immaginazione. “Oh, per me non è così semplice, dato che mi sono preclusi entrambi.”  
Si era limitato ad annuire, non sapendo bene cosa rispondergli; a quanto pareva comunque, il suo interlocutore doveva aver considerato chiuso il discorso, perché gli aveva dato le spalle e si era diretto verso Fuyumi per accertarsi che Shimizu stesse bene.

I ragazzi se ne erano andati verso le nove.  
In realtà non li aveva cacciati, anche se ci era andato molto vicino, dato che Hihara aveva trovato un CD di sua madre su cui erano incisi dei valzer e, entusiasta per la scoperta, aveva cercato di insegnare a ballare a Hino e a Fuyumi; naturalmente, tutti avevano fatto a gara per diventare i cavalieri delle due donzelle e c’era stato tanto di quel casino che gli era venuto un mal di testa incredibile.  
Forse Hino se ne era accorta, perché aveva gettato uno sguardo all’orologio sul caminetto e aveva suggerito che forse sarebbe stato meglio andar via, visto che la mattina successiva lui si sarebbe dovuto alzare presto e che, sicuramente, aveva le ultime cose da preparare prima della partenza.  
Li aveva accompagnati alla porta e, uno alla volta, i ragazzi e il professore gli erano sfilati davanti, augurandogli tutto il bene possibile e tutti i successi migliori; persino Tsuchiura, anche se aveva sospettato che la sua gentilezza fosse un modo sottile per dirgli restare in Europa il più a lungo possibile – magari per tutta la vita.  
Era stato solo quando tutti si trovavano ormai in strada e si stavano già dividendo in gruppetti per ritornare alle rispettive case, mentre la vedeva allontanarsi sempre di più da lui, magari per sempre, che finalmente aveva preso una decisione.  
“Hino?” si era ritrovato a chiamarla, senza rendersene neanche conto.  
Tutti si erano fermati e avevano guardato verso di lui, perplessi; la ragazza gli si era avvicinata, sorridendo.  
“Sì?”  
Per una frazione di secondo, si era chiesto che diavolo stesse facendo: stava per partire. Entro poche ore lui avrebbe lasciato il suolo giapponese e chissà quando vi avrebbe fatto ritorno. Era giusto, dunque, che stesse facendo una cosa del genere proprio allora?  
“Pensavo… ti interessano ancora quei CD?”  
Non era mai stato tipo da provare rimpianti o rimorsi, lui; aveva sempre affrontato i problemi e le situazioni di petto e, anzi, proprio quella non avrebbe dovuto fare eccezione.  
“Oh, certo Tsukimori-kun!” gli aveva sorriso lei.  
“Allora, Hino, te ne vieni?” l’aveva incalzata impaziente Tsuchiura.  
Hino l’aveva guardato confusa e si era voltata verso l’amico, non sapendo cosa fare.  
“Andate pure, ragazzi. L’accompagno io a casa.”  
Tsuchiura aveva annuito, tuttavia era rimasto qualche secondo fermo, prima di decidersi ad andarsene; anche Yunoki gli aveva lanciato un’occhiata e, ci avrebbe giurato, aveva fatto un mezzo sorriso di chi la sapeva lunga.  
Erano rientrati in casa in silenzio e l’aveva condotta davanti alla sua libreria e, sempre senza parlare, era rimasto ad osservarla, mentre lei leggeva i vari titoli.  
“Davvero posso scegliere quelli che preferisco, Tsukimori-kun?”  
Aveva annuito: “Puoi anche prenderli tutti, se vuoi.”  
Hino aveva sgranato gli occhi, scintillanti di meraviglia e di sorpresa. In quell’istante aveva capito che, sì, aveva davvero ragione Yunoki, che, se non avesse colto l’occasione allora, non avrebbe più avuto modo di farlo e che, anche se probabilmente era vero che stava facendo una stupidaggine incredibile, ne era sicuro, non se ne sarebbe mai pentito.  
“Dici su s-“  
Non l’aveva fatta finire di parlare che, inaspettatamente, si era chinato a baciarla; Hino era rimasta ferma, immobile, completamente spiazzata.  
Si era allontanato ancora sconvolto per la propria audacia.  
“Io… non avrei dovuto. Scusa.”  
Le aveva dato le spalle, forse per sfuggire al battito accelerato del proprio cuore, o forse al suo più che probabile rifiuto. Non era pentito del gesto, questo no, ma si era reso conto troppo tardi di non essere invece ancora pronto per la sua risposta, qualunque essa sarebbe stata.  
“Aspetta.”  
Non si era aggrappata alla sua giacca con forza, ma l’aveva appena toccata, dolcemente; tuttavia, quel semplice gesto era riuscito a fermarlo e a farlo voltare verso di lei: era rimasto completamente sconvolto nel trovarsela davanti con le guance bagnate di lacrime e gli occhi bassi, fissi sulla sua manica.  
“Hino, io…”  
“Tsukimori-kun, ti prego… non andartene... Non lasciarmi sola!”  
Il cuore aveva iniziato a battergli all’impazzata, come non gli era mai accaduto, neanche prima di una esibizione particolarmente importante; anzi, aveva sempre disprezzato gli altri musicisti per questa loro debolezza. Tuttavia, adesso che per la prima volta aveva sperimentato una sensazione così intensa, aveva pensato che era la più bella che si potesse provare, come intravedere un caldo raggio di sole alla fine di una galleria buia e fredda.  
D’istinto l’aveva strinta a sé e lei aveva affondato il viso nel suo petto, bagnandogli la maglia di lacrime.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo erano rimasti così, semplicemente sapendo che erano lì per l’altro; soltanto quando si erano staccati, entrambi avevano compreso che qualcosa era de finitamente cambiato tra loro.  
Chinarsi a baciarla, quella seconda volta, fu invece molto più semplice e naturale. E quando aveva notato che anche lei lo stava ricambiando, era stato ancora più logico approfondire il bacio, ancora e ancora. Per lui, era stato ancora più facile chiederle di non andare via e per lei di accettare, chiamare casa e mentire, dicendo che avrebbe dormito da un’amica, come se l’avesse sempre fatto, nonostante fosse la prima volta. Ed era stato così spontaneo prenderla per mano e guidarla in quello che era il suo rifugio, il luogo dove conservava i suoi tesori più preziosi, alcuni dei trofei che aveva vinto durante le varie competizioni, gli spartiti su cui lavorava, la sua vita. E poi baciarla, abbracciarsi, spogliarsi l’un l’altro, arrossire, per la naturalezza con cui compivano quei gesti così istintivi, e baciarsi ancora, e abbracciarsi, toccarsi, sentirsi l’uno parte dell’altro e provare sensazioni nuove e travolgenti, la luna piena, ancora una volta, testimone di questa nuova unione, questa volta, non più solo di anime.

*

  
Quando riaprì gli occhi il cielo si stava lentamente tingendo dei colori dell’aurora, Hino ancora accoccolata tra le sue braccia. La consapevolezza che il momento di dividersi sarebbe giunto molto presto lo colpì come un pugno nello stomaco e, istintivamente, la strinse un po’ più a sé, protettivo.  
“Tsukimori-kun?” domandò, la sua voce ancora impastata dal sonno, mentre si stropicciava gli occhi. “E’ già ora?”  
“No. Scusami, non volevo svegliarti.”  
Lei scosse la testa, sorridendo. Rimasero ancora un po’ in quella posizione, assaporando il calore dell’altro, ben sapendo che non l’avrebbero sentito per molto tempo.  
“Tsukimori-kun?”  
“Uh?”  
Hino abbassò la testa, apparentemente interessata a giocare con le proprie dita. “Manca poco, vero?”  
Annuì solo con la testa; anche se non la vide, la ragazza intuì subito la sua tacita risposta.  
“Come sarà?” chiese.  
“Non lo so.” Ammise.  
“Mai hai paura?”  
“No. E’ una sfida. E le sfide vanno combattute, senza mai tirarsi indietro.”  
Stavolta era stata lei ad annuire. “Spero che vada tutto bene.”  
Era difficile comprendere il significato che Hino aveva dato a quello scambio di battute; conoscendola, forse si riferiva semplicemente alla musica; avrebbe potuto benissimo chiederglielo o risponderle in modo da comunicarle quello che invece intendeva lui. Tuttavia, preferì restare in silenzio e lasciare che le possibili implicazioni di quelle parole aleggiassero tra loro, come un augurio per la loro vita e la loro carriera.  
“Sì, anche io.”  
Hino finalmente alzò gli occhi verso di lui, radiosa. Sì, anche lei aveva capito e aveva avuto i suoi dubbi, ne era certo. Rispose al sorriso e si chinò a baciarla per amarla ancora una volta; del resto, avevano ancora un po’ di tempo prima del suo volo, si disse, mentre, lentamente, i colori dell’alba lasciarono il posto al chiarore del mattino.  
Un nuovo giorno. Un nuovo inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa allo [ Sfigafandom](http://fanworld.it/page.php?id=48) indetto da [Fanworld.it](http://fanworld.it/), prompt: _La Corda D'oro, Len Tsukimori/Hino Kahoko/Azuma Yunoki, "Non andartene..."_
> 
> Oddio mio. Perché questi due fanno uscire sempre la mia parte più melensa e sdolcinata? XD Se questa cosa la leggessero i miei, penserebbero che o sono impazzita o non è mia, sappiatelo. XD  
> Per la verità, questa storia la ripudierei io per prima, se non fosse che è nata come una sfida. Sì, perché mi sono accorta che se dobbiamo aspettare che ‘sti due – Naco indica Hino e Tsukimori che la guardano chiedendosi che diavolo voglia da loro – si degnino di darsi una mossa, dichiararsi e bla bla bla, ci vorrebbero cento volumi di manga e starebbero solo a stringersi la manina e a sorridersi come due deficienti. Era da un po’ quindi che mi chiedevo se ci fosse un modo per schiodarli e farli andare oltre.  
> L’idea mi è venuta quando, in un momento di puro fangirlismo tra e me Solarial, dovuto alla lettura del capitolo 63 del manga, mi sono imbattuta in una anteprima di una doujinshin sui due (sì, solo l’anteprima, visto che la proprietaria del sito le metteva in vendita) a letto, abbracciati.  
> A questo punto, finalmente, l’illuminazione: se quei due non si decidono, perché non darlo come un qualcosa di già avvenuto? Incredibile a dirsi, ma, forse perché rassegnati alla follia della sottoscritta, si sono decisi a seguire quello che io dicevo loro di fare. XD  
> Credetemi, non è stato facile: questi due sono troooooppo lenti in certe cose e più di una volta avevo pensato di lasciar perdere; ma, come dice anche Tsukimori, era una sfida e le sfide vanno sempre combattute, anche quando così cretine. XD  
> Il melenso non era in programma, ma, tenendo conto di che manga stiamo parlando e visto che almeno mi ha permesso di farcela, per una volta me lo posso auto-perdonare! XDDD  
> Ultima cosa e poi la pianto: sì, anche il discorso di Yunoki potete interpretarlo come volete. XD Sia perché adoro il paragone fra la carriera musicale, fatta di lavoro e sacrificio, e la vita, sia perché, sì, sono anche io una fan girl e più passano i capitoli più mi convinco che Yunoki sia cotto di Hihara e che il suo, ahimè, sia un amore non corrisposto. XD  
> Ovviamente la scena è tutta per Sol e Fuuma, che domande! <3  
> Ah: tra Shimizu e Fuyumi non so se funzionerebbe; in verità, mi piaceva l’immagine – e del resto Fuymi-chan è troppo dolce per non preoccuparsi per il ragazzo. E’ stata Hino a farsi un sacco di film in proposito! XD


End file.
